cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Frederick
Dr. Frederick '''(mostly known as '''the Shadow Cat) is an antagonist in the Black Lion. He is an evil and dark voodoo witch doctor planning to rule the world with help from his dark voodoo powers to eliminate his magical rival, Pupnick and gain the Doberman family fortune. He plans to plunge the planet into eternal darkness with help from his magical shadow and demonic shadowy monsters. Background After Mrs. Doberman's death, Frederick was dropped off at the Doberman Orphanage as Mr. Doberman's first adoptive child. He was born with magical powers and he wasn't able to control them. When he was in school, he tried to keep his powers from hurting anybody but after being publicly humiliated by a bully that's when Frederick developed an evil personality. He used his magical powers to get the bully and his friends hurt. He was suspended for his wicked pranks. Dominic tried to train Frederick into using his powers for good instead of evil but the evil personality that he developed got the best of him. With Frederick out of school, he decided to spread chaos and mayhem all over Columbia which got him in trouble with the police. Officer Johnson gave Dominic another warning or he'll have to arrest him. Dominic didn't know what to do, so he discharged Frederick as his foster son. After being discharged from the orphanage, Frederick swore vengeance against Dominic and the future adoptive children for being discharged. Personality Doctor Frederick is a manipulative voodoo witch doctor, driven by his strong desire for revenge, power, and greed. As mentioned by Tommy in "Voodoo Chaos," Frederick is certainly smooth-talking, charismatic, and seductive which convinces people into buying his spells which will lead them to injury, death or to getting in trouble with a public official. Usually, Frederick isn't as powerful or dangerous as looks or acts but when he contacts the Shadow Animals or cast some evil spells, he'll be more than a threat to the world. Since Frederick doesn't possess any physical strength, he summons the Shadow Animals into helping him killing his enemies and then take over the world. But when they fail to do that for him, he uses his voodoo magic to help him. Unlike Pupnick, Frederick decided to use his powers for evil when he couldn't control them at a young age. He wanted to use his powers to get revenge on his enemies and to become the most powerful and wealthiest sorcerer in the world. When he met the Voodoo Spirits World for the first time, he promised them that he would pay them the souls of every human on Earth, if they would assist him in murdering Pupnick and his family. When he gets punished by the Voodoo Spirits, he knows that in the future, his plans should be more strategic. Frederick is mostly calm and laid-back in the introduction of the episode but if his minions fail a mission that he assigned them to do or if Pupnick and his friends are close to defeating him, he becomes more irritable, abusive, dangerous and surprisingly murderous and will often sacrifice his only minions to achieve his goals. Just like Jack Cat, Frederick has an intense hatred of dogs which is why when a dog comes into his voodoo emporium, he forces them to buy a spell which will lead them to death. He does the same thing for humans since he's a misanthrope. Physical appearance Doctor Frederick is a black cat. He’s a little overweight, judging from the big belly hanging out. He wears a top hat with a skull and crossbones on it. He has a cane with a purple sphere on the top. He wears a purple bow tie and wears a cape. Powers and abilities While lacking physical strength and speed, Frederick is shown to be a master in dark voodoo and to have a high intelligence. * '''Cat Physiology: '''Doctor Frederick is an anthropomorphic cat. * '''Dark Voodoo Enchantment: '''Frederick was born with powerful voodoo magic, giving him the opportunity to create voodoo dolls, masks, shrunken heads and more. ** '''Umbrakinesis: '''As mentioned before, Frederick has the ability to control and manipulate darkness/shadows. * '''Transformational Magic and Spells: '''With reading a spell book or asking the voodoo spirits, Frederick is able to turn a certain person, animal, object or location into anything that the spell is. * '''Shapeshifting: '''With the power from his cane, Frederick is able to shapeshift into any animal (mainly a dragon) * '''Teleportation: '''Frederick can teleport to another place or even a spot faster than time itself. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Doctor Frederick is shown to be highly intelligent which makes a master manipulator and persuasive deal-maker. ** '''Master Psychological Manipulator: '''Frederick is capable of manipulating others into buying his spells and if there's a person who is impossible to manipulate, he psychologically abuses when he learns something painful about their past like he did with Pupnick. Appearances Magical Friendship Years after being discharged from the Doberman Orphanage, Dominic adopted Pupnick and Felix as his adoptive sons. He plans to kill them by letting them drink a disease formula which will kill them on the third day at midnight. Once they're dead, his revenge against Dominic Doberman will be complete then he'll be able to murder the Wooten Gang and with them out of the way, he'll be able to take over the world without them interfering. While Felix was getting ready to go for a walk, Frederick snuck inside and poured a drop of his disease formula in his water bottle while Felix was changing. He then disappeared into the shadows when Felix came out of the bathroom. Felix then took a sip of the poisoned water and then became very sick and had three days to live. Frederick knew that no one will be able to stop him from killing Felix in three days. But after learning that Mr. Doberman's second adoptive son, Pupnick is planning to retrieve the antidote, Frederick successfully destroyed the rocky walkway which was their only chance in reaching Iowa. Fortunately, Pupnick and the gang were able to reach Iowa with the help of Puggsy's friend, Batsy. Fearing that he'll be punished for his failure, Frederick asked the voodoo spirits for help. They summoned the Shadow Animals to find and kill Pupnick and the gang and destroy the antidote. Pupnick heroically defeated and destroyed the Shadow Animals by using his sun magic much to Frederick's intense rage. The defeat of his dark minions convinced Frederick to take matters into his own hands. Before Pupnick and the gang got the antidote, Frederick snuck into the Doberman Orphanage and tied Dominic and the others. When Pupnick and the gang came into the orphanage with the antidote, Frederick tied Matthew and the gang by using shadow ropes except for Pupnick since he had the antidote. He tries to get the antidote from Pupnick and destroy it by telling him that he'll make his life better since he was mentally abused and teased all of his life. To get Pupnick's attention, he mentioned his parents. He almost had the antidote when Pupnick felt sad about learning that his parents are dead but due to the adventure that he went on, he forgot all of those bad times and he knew that his parents will always be with him in his heart. Pupnick heroically threw the antidote to Dominic, so he can revive Felix but Frederick's shadow caught before it got to Dominic. Frederick had another disease formula and since it was almost midnight, it'll kill Pupnick instantly, thus completing his revenge. A clever Pupnick grabs Frederick's cane and breaks it which causes a gigantic portal leading to Hell sucks Frederick, where he's doomed for eternal damnation. But according to Dominic, Frederick would someday return to exact revenge. That is until his cane is fixed. The Black Lion Frederick serves as the main antagonist in some episodes Trivia * Doctor Frederick bears a resemblance to Scat Cat from the Aristocats. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:French characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:European characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Main antagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Dancers Category:Dragons Category:Wooten Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Warlocks Category:Orphans Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Giants Category:Bosses